Ripples in the Water
by reikotsu
Summary: [Oneshot] A midnight stroll along the beach turned into an accident, which in turn caused a rescue, which she thought was from nothing more than a sea creature...


**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to yours truly. What a shame.

**A/N:** Hm, I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this. I plan to keep this as a one-shot and then start another story that kind of continues off from this point, or maybe an entirely new beginning, I'll have to see...

And I was planning this kinda crossover with the Little Mermaid & Romeo and Juliet. Heck that sounds weird and you're probably thinking "UHHH…" or "HUH? How the heck does THAT work?" but yes, if it seems even the slightest bit interesting, be sure to leave a review telling me so.

I seriously need to start a new chapter story. As for this, it's kinda, heck who am I kidding, it's VERY weird, in my opinion. Really vague and the ending's like another one of my awful cliffhangers. -.-;; However, you shall be the judge of that, my dear reader.

* * *

**Ripples in the Water**

He lay upon a smooth polished rock, his arm propped under his chin, his dark violet tail halfway submerged underneath the dark cerulean sea. He stared longingly at the stretch of land before him, wondering what it would be like to walk upon it, to feel something other than the empty space that was water under his tail.

But of course, he had no legs, and therefore could not walk upon the land of which he loved to observe so much.

The beach was absolutely vacant, which was understandable, as it was dark and the water and night air had become considerably cold.

This didn't seem to affect the young merman, as he was cold-blooded and didn't necessarily mind the cold temperatures as much as a normal human would.

He sighed, trailing his finger through the water, causing a slight ripple.

There was a sudden flicker of movement from the shore and he glanced up, his eyes following the figure that was walking slowly along the beach.

Alone.

How odd, he thought, cocking his head to the side thoughtfully.

Normally at night, he would see usually two people walking across the beach together, usually holding hands and speaking words that he could not hear from where he was.

Even from the distance at which he was from the shore, he could tell that it was a young woman, with long hair that cascaded down to her waist, and she was wearing the most unusual type of clothes to be walking at the beach at night.

He wondered if she was cold.

She was heading toward the rocky cliffs that overlooked the ocean and being the curious little merman that he was, he decided to swim closer, in an attempt to find out what the young woman was doing so late at night at the beach.

He stopped threading water a couple yards from the cliff and slipped behind a large rock near the cliff, as to not alert her of his presence.

She had stopped when she had gotten to the top and stood near the edge, her hair billowing softly in the cool breeze.

He observed her curiously, wondering what she was doing.

For a split moment, she turned in his direction and he wondered if she had seen him.

She had not, it seemed, as she continued her gaze across the ocean, a pleasant smile slowly making its way upon her face.

He wondered if she loved the ocean as much as he loved the land upon which she stood everyday of her life.

As the moonlight fell upon her face, he was struck with how beautiful she was. Dark violet eyes, long feminine eyelashes, golden tresses falling upon her elegant face.

She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

The spell was broken as the edge she was standing on crumpled beneath her feet, and before she even had time to react, she began to fall.

The young merman stared in shock and before he could reach her, she had already hit the water, the droplets flying at his face from the splash.

She did not resurface.

He, of course, did not panic, as he was not the type to do so. He merely plunged underneath the surface, trying to find her through the dark water.

He could not.

He panicked.

He knew far well that humans could not breathe underwater.

He plunged deeper, waving his arms around frantically in an attempt to grab her.

He finally felt his fingers brush against her arm and he reached down farther and grabbed her arm, and with a powerful push of his tail, he swam back up to the surface.

He broke the surface of the water, shaking his head, causing droplets of seawater to fly from his tri-colored spiky hair, his eyes searching for land.

He found the shore a lot farther than he would have expected, yet it was an easy task for him to bring her back to shore, considering the fact that he could swim a lot better and was obviously able to thread water rather quickly, even with weight weighing him down.

He set her near the rocky cliffs on her back and immediately leaned closer to her face, checking to see if she was still breathing.

She was.

He sighed in relief.

He then scanned the beach, hoping that no one was there to witness the emergence of a merman from his watery home.

There was no one.

He touched her arm and flinched. It was cold, so cold… almost as cold as the sudden wind that had picked up.

His fingers made their way to her face, which was also cold, freezing in fact.

She shouldn't be this cold.

For a moment he hesitated. Using magic was not a good idea, especially so far from his home in the depths of the ocean.

Then at last, he ran his fingers over her face, over her body, feeling the soaking wet clothes beneath his fingers, willing them to dry, for the warmth to come back to her body.

* * *

She felt a sudden warmth come over her cold body, an tingling sensation that spread quickly, all the way to her fingertips and all the way down to her toes. 

It felt… nice…

She groaned, coughing up a bit of water.

Her eyes slowly fluttered opened, as if she was awakening from a deep slumber, and she sat up slowly, wondering why she was lying on the sands of the beach.

The sand felt unusually warm beneath her palms and she stood up, almost as if in a daze, and stared out at the ocean.

She suddenly remembered what happened, the edge crumbling beneath her feet, her surprise and shock as she hit the cold water, as if a thousand icicles were piercing through her skin. Then there had been nothing. She had passed out.

She wondered who had saved her, if there even had been a rescuer, or that the ocean had merely been kind enough to bring her body back to shore.

Yet the sea was calm. No waves to indicate that she had been dragged in by the swell.

She then noticed the ripples in the still water, ripples that would have been caused by someone or something.

Her rescuer.

Quite possibly a dolphin or another sea creature, she thought, as she found that there was no sign of any human life besides her on the beach.

For a moment, she stood gazing out at the ocean in wonder, a soft smile upon her lips, thanking it for its kindness for sparing her.

Then without a second thought about the close call she just had, she turned and walked away, all the while a pair of melancholy amethyst eyes watched her go from a smooth polished rock…

He had a strange feeling they would meet again someday…

* * *

**A/N:** Hm… This feels nice as a one-shot; I think I'll keep it this way. xD But yes, tell me what y'all think, ya. :) 

Oh yeah, as for the pairing in this, it's yet again VERY hard to tell, unless you pay attention to ALL the details, is yet again, YamixMai. Can't get enough of them. xD


End file.
